Hidden Truths FR
by Aki no Skadi
Summary: Sanji n'a jamais été à l'aise avec ses sentiments, il préférait les garder pour lui. Mais parfois c'est dur de les éviter lorsqu'un certain capitaine met son nez dedans... [LUSAN]*[ENGLISH VERSION AVAILABLE]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! **

**J'écris cette fanfiction Luffy x Sanji, qui peut faire suite à mon One-shot (en deux versions) "Spaghetti" (il n'est pas nécéssaire de le lire pour comprendre) !  
**

**Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Les paroles et pensées des personnages ne reflètent pas forcément l'avis de l'auteur.  
**

**Cela prend place dans le Nouveau Monde, 2 ans plus tard, avant Punk Hazard.  
**

**J'ai mis Rating M par pure précaution, il ne s'appliquera pas à la grande majorité des chapitres.  
**

**Je pense updater une fois par semaine !  
**

**Ce premier chapitre ne recèle pas beaucoup d'action, c'est plus une ouverture, mais je promet une suite plus active !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Luffy, ou un abruti fini remplissant parfois son rôle de capitaine. Il lui a fallu peu de temps suite à la rencontre d'un navire inconnu pour déclencher un conflit, se propageant en quelques secondes en véritable bataille entre les deux équipages. La raison ? Un malheureux s'était servi de la dernière part de viande. Il ne faut jamais prendre la dernière part de viande sur le Sunny. Les adversaires n'étaient pas si nombreux, du moins incompétents. Une bonne vingtaine de sous-fifres, rien de plus. A l'exception du capitaine, seuls cinq membres de l'équipage étaient d'un niveau correct. D'un coup de pied bien placé, le cuisinier des Mugiwara se fraya un chemin parmi la masse.

**« Midori Boshi ! Devil ! »**

Sur sa gauche, il vit une graine se transformer en plante carnivore avant d'attaquer tout un groupe de pirates qui se dispersèrent en courant. Celui qui était à l'origine de cette attaque était bien évidemment Usopp. Le sniper de l'équipage avait pris de la carrure en deux ans. Son corps autrefois plutôt faible arborait désormais des muscles bien visibles. Toutefois, son manque de courage n'était pas vraiment allé en s'améliorant. Mais bon, cela n'étonnait pas plus que ça le blond. Ca faisait partie de lui après tout. Le lance-pierre qu'il utilisait était plus petit, quoique toujours aussi démesuré. Mais le plus impressionnant était la variété infinie des graines de plantes que le fin tireur utilisait pour se battre ou simplement rendre service. Plante trampoline, plante puante, plante explosive, plante éventail, et bien d'autres encore. Le cuisinier sauta en l'air, évitant un projectile de son coéquipier. Il atterrit agilement sur le pont, cherchant à se rapprocher d'une proie un peu plus coriace.

Son regard accrocha sur une gigantesque boule de poil qui se métamorphosa en quelques secondes en un petit renne au nez bleu. Le curieux animal faisait face à un homme plutôt costaud qui avait l'air plutôt sûr de lui à vouloir se mesurer seul à seul contre Chopper. Ce dernier avait tendance à être sous-estimé, au péril de ses adversaires. Si en bonne compagnie il se montrait plutôt naïf et fragile, dès que les choses devenaient sérieuses, son sourire innocent disparaissait pour laisser place à un visage déterminé. Sa fonction de médecin l'avait confronté à de nombreuses situations difficiles. Il n'était pas étranger à la souffrance et faisait tout pour éviter celle de ses proches. Il n'était pas rare pour le blond d'avoir de longues discussions avec le renne, sur le passé, l'avenir. Il l'écoutait parler. Le blond évitait cependant de lui communiquer quoi que ce soit à propos de sa santé qui ne saute pas aux yeux. Il détestait particulièrement être privé de sa nicotine pour des conneries comme une migraine ou un mal de ventre. Oui, le médecin utilisait n'importe quel prétexte pour l'éloigner de sa drogue, mais c'était en vain. Il aurait aimé lui faire plaisir, mais il était peut-être un peu trop entêté pour ça.

L'air changea soudainement, le ciel s'obscurcissait. Un sourire en coin, l'homme continua sa traversée. Chopper lui avait pris son adversaire, tant pis. Une chevelure rousse virevoltait sur le champ de bataille, déchaînant de son bâton des éclairs sur les malheureux. Ah, Nami. Un nom qui lui sillait à merveille. Toujours en action, que ce soit à combattre, à travailler, ou simplement à manigancer. Le cuisinier lui était dévoué, adorant sa beauté et sa personnalité. C'était des choses qu'il n'osait toucher, de peur de les dénaturer. Il en est de même avec la plupart des femmes. Il les aime tellement qu'il finit toujours par les distancer, les contempler de loin, physiquement ou psychologiquement parlant. Ses beaux cheveux avaient tant poussé, et leurs boucles délicates lui donnaient un air sauvage, guerrier. Niveau proportions, il n'y avait pas que ça qui avait pris du volume. Mais le blond s'interdisait de les regarder suite aux problèmes qu'ils avaient engendrés. Mais il s'égarait une fois de plus, il devait avancer. La navigatrice n'avait plus besoin de chevalier pour se défendre et ce serait lui faire insulte que d'intervenir dans son combat face à des moins-que-rien.

**« Yohohoho ! Attention à vous, Cook-san ! Celui-là est pour moi !»**

Sans faire attention, il avait empiété sur la trajectoire de Brook qui se préparait à attaquer un homme frêle mais maniant visiblement bien le sabre. Il se déporta de leur chemin et leur duel reprit. Il était plus dur d'observer chez le squelette une évolution frappante après ces deux ans. En effet, il était le dernier arrivé de l'équipage et de loin le plus vieux. Il avait plus d'expérience en tant que pirate et n'eut de peine à s'adapter au niveau des Mugiwara. Son maniement de l'épée était impressionnant et il n'y avait pas de doute que son fruit du démon était un avantage non négligeable. Il avait toujours vu en ce musicien, à travers ses paroles étranges et son comportement assez enfantin, une maturité irréprochable qui s'était forgée avec ses funestes aventures. Il savait qu'elle était présente à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard dans une situation critique. La peur de devoir perdre de nouveau son équipage. Bon, avec celui là, il restait donc quatre ennemis dignes de ce nom. L'affaire serait bouclée dans quelques minutes.

Deux immenses bras surgirent de nulle-part, balayant de leurs mains une ribambelle de pirates. La deuxième femme de l'équipage se plaisait à leur briser le corps, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur le coin de ses lèvres. La belle brune dégageait une certaine aura de danger, il fallait du courage pour l'affronter. La grâce qui se dégageait de ses mouvements lors de combats le fascinait. C'était de loin la plus mystérieuse de leur curieux groupe de neuf, et il était toujours difficile de savoir s'il fallait prendre au sérieux ses commentaires morbides. Personne n'avait jamais osé la tester, après tout. Deux ans étaient passés et la sombre enfant démoniaque était bien loin, ayant laissé place à une femme épanouie et apaisée. Mais le blond sentait qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit à propos de ses occupations pendant l'ellipse. C'était une femme très intelligente et discrète, lui donnant une faculté d'espionnage remarquable. Il doutait que celle–ci n'en ai pas fait usage pendant tout ce temps, où qu'elle ait été. Enfin, il lui faisait confiance. Robin avait dû juger ce qui était essentiel à dire et ce qu'il était préférable d'éviter. Les réactions du capitaine étaient en effet totalement imprévisibles, sauf en matière de bouffe.

**« Robin-chwan ! Où sont les autres ? »**

Une main sortit du sol, indiquant une direction. D'un bref geste de la main, il la remercia, dégommant au passage quelques individus. Il vit de loin un gros gaillard en armure qui semblait être en train de s'échauffer pour une prise de Kung Fu. Dommage pour lui, il reçut en plein ventre un laser de Franky. Le cyborg était de loin celui qui avait le plus physiquement changé au cours de cette ellipse. Ses bras n'avaient plus rien d'humain et le mécanisme pour changer sa coupe de cheveux restait irrationnel. N'empêche que ça ne devait pas être pratique pour passer les portes sans les détruire à chaque passage... Quant à son addiction au cola, que le cuisinier n'avait jamais comprise, elle n'avait fait qu'empirer avec le temps. Tout de même, l'ingénieur fournissait un travail fabuleux en matière d'inventions et de bateaux. Le coup de burst était un atout du Sunny qui les avait sauvés de nombreuses fois de la mort. Si le compte était bon, il n'en restait plus que trois, dont un pour lui.

Il ne tarda à le trouver. Il était plutôt jeune par rapport à la moyenne de l'équipage adverse, mais son regard ne laissait trahir aucune candeur. Pas de fruit du démon apparent. L'ennemi bondit, armé d'une faux aiguisée, et le blond réagit au quart de tour. Il esquiva la lame en s'abaissant au sol, en profitant pour frapper son adversaire avec ses jambes. Ce dernier accueillit le choc de front et s'envola en arrière. Rapidement, il se releva et fondit sur Sanji. Il retenta une attaque similaire mais à la surprise du cuisinier, son arme se scinda en deux et le jeune pirate était maintenant équipé de deux lames. Il fallait se concentrer. Le blond alluma une cigarette tout en évitant les assauts de son attaquant. Il inhala et expira doucement. Son esprit travaillait.

**« Diable Jambe »**

Il avait travaillé dur pendant ces deux ans pour être au niveau, il ne s'agissait pas de laisser l'autre abruti prendre de l'avance sur lui. Abruti qui était en pleine action juste à côté. L'épéiste maniait ses trois katanas avec agilité et précision, et il était évident que ce Marimo avait le dessus dans ce duel. Il ne perdait pas de temps et enchaînait les attaques, toutes plus puissantes que les autres. Son visage était impassible, concentré, et le regard du blond ne put s'empêcher de glisser sur sa cicatrice. La perte d'un œil était un handicap certain, pourtant il ne laissait en aucun cas une quelconque faiblesse apparaître. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Sanji ne lui aurait pas pardonné s'il avait abandonné sa volonté, sa quête de puissance. Les deux rivaux se stimulaient et s'efforçaient par le biais de leurs altercations de maintenir un niveau semblable. Ils avaient un respect mutuel qui les rendait plus proche que ce que l'on pouvait penser.

**« Gomu gomu no... »**

Et puis, il y avait Luffy.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à commentez ! Les avis critiques, constructifs et argumentés ne peuvent qu'être intéressants !**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Bon, il semblerait qu'une semaine soit suffisante ! ^^

Merci à Loan-Luka, lisabad17, ainsi que xKaRiineXx pour vos commentaires, ça motive d'avoir des lecteurs dès le premier chapitre ! :)

Donc là, on entre plus dans la problématique de l'histoire, même si ça reste progressif.

QUESTION : est ce que je laisse les dialogues en gras ou ça vous gêne ? Je trouve ça un eu trop agressif pour ma part...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soir, l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse à bord du Sunny. L'équipage adverse avait été rapidement remis à sa place et s'en était allé sans demandé son reste. Chacun y avait trouvé son compte et trinquait maintenant autour d'une table bien servie qu'ils avaient sortie afin d'admirer les étoiles.

**« Ah ah ! Vous auriez dû voir quand moi, le grand Capitaine Usopp, j'ai anéanti d'une seule attaque la moitié de l'équipage !**

**Oooh ! Génial ! »** S'émerveilla le petit renne, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait toujours été un de ses plus grands admirateurs.

**« Tu oublies qu'avec les nouvelles attaques de mon Climact-Tact, j'en ai décimé la plus grande partie**, objecta Nami, fière de sa performance. **Et puis, j'en ai profité pour leur faire les poches ! »** Un sourire diabolique déforma son visage. **« 2 507 422 Berries pour être exacte !**

**T'façon, ils ne faisaient pas le poids**, ricana Zoro. **Celui avec qui je me battais n'a même pas tenu deux minutes. »** Évidemment, ça avait été du menu fretin pour l'épéiste. Il avait presque eu pitié pour eux.

**« Shishishishi, ça leur apprendra ! La viande c'est sacré**, s'exclama Luffy. **En plus, elle était tellement bonne...** » Son esprit partit ailleurs, quelque part dans un monde rempli de nourriture, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche. Une main sortit du sol pour empêcher sa tête de s'écraser dans son assiette.

**« Hmm, c'était plutôt suuuper**, ajouta Franky. **Mais va falloir faire quelques réparations. Le Sunny a été touché...**

**Sumimasen... »** Murmura le capitaine avant de replonger dans son rêve. Il avait encore fait des dégâts en renvoyant dans tous les sens les armes de l'adversaire.

**« Yohohoho ! Ce fut en effet une journée agréable ! »** Déclara le musicien de l'équipage. Ce dernier sortit de table afin de s'installer à son piano et entamer un air s'accordant à l'atmosphère. Robin, un peu plus en retrait, dégustait calmement sa part. Une pensée semblait trotter dans son esprit depuis le début du repas.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas, Cook-san ? »**

Le blond leva les yeux de son plat et croisa le regard inquisiteur de la brune. Un peu perturbé par son attention, il marqua une pause avant d'afficher un sourire crispé.

**« Tout va bien, Robin-chwan ! Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ! »** Dit-il avec un ton passionné typique au cuisinier. Mais elle avait compris le message et ne posa plus de questions. Heureusement, elle avait parlé doucement et le reste du groupe n'y avait pas fait attention. Il avait pourtant fait tout son possible pour éviter de laisser paraître une quelconque expression. Le Marimo avait raison, l'ennemi avait été pitoyable. Se sentant mal à l'aise, Sanji chercha rapidement une excuse pour s'éclipser.

**« Voudrais-tu encore un smoothie, Nami-swan ?** Demanda-t-il.

**Avec plaisir !** Répondit-elle, encore occupée à examiner l'authenticité de son butin.

**Hey, Sanji**, intervint soudainement Luffy, sorti de ses songes. **Moi aussi j'en reveux ! Enfin, plus de viande !"**

Le cuisinier se leva et lui fit un signe de main positif avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours et replia la manche gauche de sa chemise. Le blond déroula méthodiquement le bandage empourpré de sang et inspecta la blessure. Bon, ça semblait cicatrisé. Il n'aurait pas ainsi à faire affaire au docteur et à l'ensemble de l'équipage. C'était déjà assez dur d'avoir une preuve de sa faiblesse, il n'avait pas besoin de voir le regard déçu de son rival, ou même de son capitaine. Évidemment que ces pirates avaient été ridicules, évidemment qu'il aurait dû éliminer en deux temps trois mouvements son ennemi ! Mais non, il avait laissé ce gringalet l'entailler ! Il valait quoi maintenant ? Dans un mouvement de colère, son bras blessé heurta un meuble, lui faisant serrer les dents.

**« Ah putain ! Espèce d'abruti ! »**

Même pas foutu de mener à bien sa mission ! Sérieusement, ça lui a servi à quoi ces deux années ? Depuis leur réunification, le cuisinier n'enchaînait que des défaites et n'apportait que des problèmes. Le pire revenait sûrement à cette histoire d'hémorragie sur l'Ile des Hommes-poissons. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi lourd, et tout ça pour des paires de miches ! Pas de méprise, il adorait toujours autant les femmes, mais si son amour entachait sa dignité, cela devenait problématique. Il ne pouvait laisser ce maudit sabreur le distancer, il avait la responsabilité de protéger l'équipage ainsi que Luffy. Ce dernier était très fort, pas de démonstrations requises, mais sa stupidité le mettait parfois en péril et c'est là que ses nakamas avaient leur rôle à jouer. Si par sa faute il lui arrivait malheur, et ça valait pour n'importe qui d'autre, jamais il ne le se pardonnerait. Il s'alluma une clope. Une fois calmé, il prépara ce que Nami et Luffy avaient demandé et alla les rejoindre.

**« Voilà pour toi, ma belle Nami-swan ! »** lança-t-il, la servant avec grâce. Il lança le morceau de viande au capitaine, qui l'engloutit presque aussitôt.

**« Merci San..."**, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter. Le blond, curieux, la regarda et découvrit un visage inquiet.

**« Sanji-san, tu es blessé"**, déclara-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux, pointant du doigt son bras. Mince, quel idiot ! La blessure s'était rouverte et il n'avait pas remis de pansement.

**« Sanji ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?!** Cria Chopper, accourant auprès de lui en agitant ses bras. **Ça pourrait s'infecter ! »**

Il déchira sans remords le tissu devenu sombre et inspecta la plaie. En un quart de seconde, il alla chercher le nécessaire pour le soigner au mieux. L'affaire avait alerté tous les membres du navire, spécifiquement Luffy qui arriva en trombe. Le médecin dut lui assurer que ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre le bras une fois bandé. La vue du sang de l'un de ses camarades restait désagréable pour le capitaine, gardant encore bien fraîchement le souvenir de Marineford. Il grimaça avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol herbeux.

Une fois soigné, Sanji s'apprêta à reprendre sa cigarette confisquée lors de l'examen, mais le renne le retint.

**« Sanji, je ne crois pas que...**

**Pas maintenant s'il te plait**, le coupa-t-il, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage.

**Attends ! Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu directement me voir ? »**

Le blond soupira, exténué et ne sachant quoi dire. Il le laissa là, sans réponse.

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur le noir de l'océan, l'homme laissa ses pensées dériver. La nuit était un rare moment de solitude qu'il chérissait. Il voyait encore le visage surpris du sabreur. Il n'avait pas pu soutenir son regard, la honte se faisant trop pesante. Le ciel envahi de nuages sombres ne laissait percer aucune étoile. La lune elle-même était absente.

**« Oi ! »**

Il fut preuve d'un stoïcisme exemplaire et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, malgré sa surprise. Il en laissa tout de même échapper sa cigarette. A contrecœur, il se retourna, faisant face à son capitaine. Il était sensé dormir, non ? Il détourna le regard, exaspéré.

**« Pour la dernière fois, je ne fais pas de repas nocturnes**, marmonna le cuisinier, habitué à la situation.

**Oh...**, soupira Luffy, d'abord déçu, avant de s'exclamer : **ah mais, c'est pas ça que je voulais ! »**

Sanji leva un sourcil, étonné. Il était rare qu'il ait des discussions avec le brun portant sur autre chose que la nourriture. Il le regarda avec attention, lui faisant signe de développer.

**« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit que t'étais blessé ? C'est pas grand-chose, tu sais, mais Chopper a pas mal flippé ! Il ne va pas te lâcher maintenant »**, avança Luffy.

L'autre fronça les sourcils. Voilà qu'ils ne voulaient pas le lâcher avec cette histoire...

**« Baisse un peu d'un ton, les autres dorment"**, demanda-t-il simplement. L'inquiétude du brun était justifiée, il était le capitaine après tout. Et il connaissait sa détermination sans faille. Le faire mariner était inutile.

**« Je n'étais pas au niveau. »**

Les mots sortis de la bouche du blond semblèrent choquer le capitaine, décidément pas attendu à cette réponse. De tous ses efforts, il connecta lentement les éléments entre eux et finit par comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Sanji, s'attendant une fois de plus à voir Luffy perdu, ou encore pire, déçu, fut choqué de faire face à un visage rouge de colère. Le brun se retenait visiblement de le frapper, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Était-il à ce point révolté face à sa faiblesse ? Il avait été bête de croire qu'il pouvait essayer de la masquer en attendant d'y remédier. Mais Luffy, dans un élan de colère, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sanji et le poussa avec force contre le mur.

**« Ne dis plus jamais ça**, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. **Jamais. »**

Son regard noir était planté dans celui de Sanji, terrifié. Il avait de bonnes raisons, il ne faut jamais déclencher la colère de Luffy. Son sérieux en était un signe certain. Pendant ce court laps de temps, le rythme cardiaque du blond s'envola, son cœur martelant à toute vitesse sa poitrine. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Mais aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, le brun disparut, laissant l'autre homme plus que perplexe. Jamais celui-ci ne s'était senti autant au dépourvu face à quelqu'un. Il en avait encore des frissons. Des souvenirs commençaient à émerger, datant d'avant leur séparation. Des sensations familières et étrangères à la fois. Ces brèves secondes durant lesquelles sa force l'avait cloué au mur, son regard l'avait pénétré... Alors il se sentit faible. Faible de s'être fait touché, faible de ne donner à l'équipage que des complications, et surtout faible de laisser se développer ce genre de sentiments dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il les annihile, il fallait qu'il les réduise à néant. Et seulement après il ne pourrait plus se qualifier d'impuissant.

* * *

Voili voilou ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, remarques, enfin, ce que vous voulez ! :)

Je ne sais pas trop quand je pars samedi ou dimanche prochain, mais dans tous les cas, le prochain chapitre arrivera à temps ! (peut-être vendredi du coup)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous les lémuriens !

Merci encore pour les commentaires ! Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent cette fanfic' !

Je me suis surprise à dépasser facilement le seuil de mots que je m'impose, mais il faut dire qu'il se passe plus de choses dans ce chapitre !

Je pars demain pour 10 jours, donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, ni celle d'après.

Le problème, c'est que les cours vont bientôt recommencer, donc je n'aurais plus un après-midi complet pour écrire ce chapitre. Et comme je n'ai pas été très maline (ou plutôt, j'ai voulu profiter au max de mon temps libre pendant les vacances), je me suis engagée pour deux fanfictions à la fois, et qu'en plus je traduis. Donc ça fait en réalité quatre chapitres par semaine. Je vais voir comment je vais gérer ça, mais il est évident que je vais devoir ralentir le rythme. La priorité sera donnée à cette histoire car elle sera courte (moins de dix chapitres) et qu'elle me donne moins de mal à écrire !

Bref, ça ce sont mes problèmes, on s'en fiche, donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Sunny voguait sur les flots et sous le soleil éclatant. Le temps était agréable depuis un certain temps, fait assez rare dans le Nouveau Monde.

**« Terre en vue ! »** cria Nami.

L'annonce tira chacun des Mugiwara en dehors de leurs occupations respectives, les réunissant sur le pont. Luffy était bien entendu arrivé en flèche, doublant tout le monde et rejoignant sa place fétiche sur la tête du lion. Le brun observa l'horizon et aperçut en effet une île. Il bondit dans tous les sens, excité à l'idée d'une nouvelle aventure. Il fut bientôt rejoint dans son euphorie par le petit renne ainsi que Brook. La navigatrice inspecta sa boussole aux trois log-poses. L'un d'eux pointait effectivement en direction du bout de terre.

**« Il me semblait bien que le temps s'était stabilisé**, remarqua Nami. **Le climat n'est pas mauvais cette fois-ci ! Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dangers...**

**\- D...Des... Des dangers ?** Trembla Usopp, à son habitude. **Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien... Serait-ce encore la maladie de...**

**-Personne ne t'écoute »**, le coupa Zoro, presque entièrement réveillé de sa sieste.

_« Aucune pitié ! »_ Pensa le sniper, la stupeur affichée sur son visage.

En attendant d'arriver sur la côte, Franky alla vérifier quelques mécanismes, tandis que Sanji s'appliquait à préparer des bentō pour tous les membres de l'équipage. Quant à Robin, elle contemplait l'océan, appuyée sur la rambarde du navire. Malheureusement pour elle, sa tranquillité était gênée par le capitaine qui avait du mal à contenir sa joie.

Au fur et à mesure que l'île s'approchait, on pouvait constater que cette dernière était recouverte d'une forêt dense de feuillus. Le relief était assez plat, le centre étant toutefois un peu plus élevé, formant une sorte de dôme. Contrairement à ce que le temps clément aurait pu laisser penser, l'ornement rouge et or des arbres indiquait l'automne. A cette distance, aucune trace de civilisation n'était visible, mais il se pouvait qu'un village ou deux soient nichés de l'autre côté de la colline. Une fois le bateau accosté, la brune put observer de plus prêt le milieu. L'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était très calme, très douce. Le silence n'était brisé que par des chants d'oiseaux et le bruit des feuilles qui tapissaient le sol et craquaient sous les pas. Il y avait bien un écureuil qui les dardait de son œil noisette, du haut de son chêne, ou encore un lièvre, dont le pelage avait entamé sa décoloration.

**« On y va ?! »**

Luffy semblait si étranger à ce monde que cela fit rire doucement l'archéologue. La majorité d'entre eux semblait intéressée par l'île, et c'est ainsi que Brook et Chopper partirent de leur côté, tandis que Nami, Usopp - apparemment guéri de sa maladie - et Zoro prirent une autre direction. La brune préféra mener son exploration toute seule. Il était toujours recommandé qu'une personne reste à bord du Sunny en cas de problème, mais le mécanicien avait justement des réparations à faire, suite à l'altercation avec l'autre équipage. Le souci était donc réglé et c'est avec les yeux plein d'espoir que le capitaine regarda le blond.

**« Tu viens Sanji ? Y a peut-être des aliments bizarres sur cette île ! »**

Le cuisinier n'hésita pas avant de lui faire un signe négatif de la tête. Il essayait de prendre des distances par rapport au brun et l'endroit ne l'attirait guère. Après quelques instants, Luffy quitta le navire et le blond souffla.

Seul avec ses pensées, Luffy avançait, au cœur de la forêt. Son excitation s'était atténuée, et c'est en marchant qu'il progressait, en accord avec tempo de la nature.

Il ne put se l'expliquer, mais pendant un bon moment, il n'avait su choisir entre son irrémédiable soif d'aventure et son inexplicable attirance pour le cuisinier. En toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Il aimait fort ses nakama, de manières différentes mais égales. Cela devait être dû au fait qu'ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble et qu'il le regrettait. Mais pourquoi lui spécifiquement ? Il n'y avait réellement qu'avec Chopper, Usopp et Brook que le brun passait son temps à s'amuser. Peut-être était-ce car au fond, Sanji avait une âme d'enfant, occupée par un rêve tout aussi fou que celui de son capitaine. C'est ce qui lui avait plu en premier lieu chez le cuisinier et l'avait définitivement convaincu à l'embarquer dans sa quête. Au-delà de ça, sa détermination était sans faille et il y avait une certaine grâce dans sa façon de se battre. Il ne connaissait pas tout du passé du blond, il respectait son silence, mais il pouvait sympathiser sur son histoire de dette pour un sacrifice. Shanks lui avait sauvé la vie au prix de son bras, et ça l'avait tourmenté pendant longtemps. C'était un peu grâce à Sanji qu'il avait eu le déclic. Il avait enfin compris l'absurdité de voir un homme prêt à mourir pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait que le contraire. Et puis, il y avait sa cuisine. Avec sa volonté de trouver le One Piece, de devenir le seigneur des pirates et de protéger ses nakama, la nourriture était l'un des moteurs emblématiques du jeune pirate. En parlant de repas, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le blond servait toujours avec plus d'attention les deux femmes du navire. Il ne demandait pas une ration spéciale en tant que capitaine, mais il trouvait ça inégal. De manière générale, ces petites attentions avaient le don de l'exaspérer. Il respectait son dévouement à la gent féminine, mais cela avait toujours tendance à lui serrer le cœur. Lui aussi, il voulait de l'attention, après tout. Ces pensées auraient pu le pousser à rester à bord, mais au final, il avait choisi de suivre son instinct et de laisser tranquille le blond, se rappelant de leur échange de la veille.

Cette nuit-là, ses mots avaient choqué Luffy. Ce dernier l'avait toujours considéré comme un des éléments les plus puissants de son équipage avec l'épéiste, et il comptait sur eux deux pour protéger les autres en cas de problème. Alors oui, il avait été blessé, mais après ? Le brun en avait eu des blessures, quelques fois bien stupidement, mais l'intérêt restait que tout le monde soit sain et saufs. Sa réaction avait été quelque peu exagérée, et il avait même hésité de le prendre dans ses bras à la place, mais il avait eu besoin de lui affirmer que non, il n'était pas faible. S'apitoyer sur lui n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation. Sur le coup, il fut persuadé que c'était une bonne solution, mais depuis, Sanji n'avait fait que l'éviter soigneusement. Et Luffy ne comprenait pas. Il était perdu, enveloppé de brouillard. Il espérait que celui-ci se dissiperait et qu'il arriverait à y voir plus clair dans les réactions du blond, mais il y avait pour le moment trop de nuages.

Par pur hasard, le jeune pirate tomba sur l'entrée d'un village. La musique folklorique et les lumières vives qui s'en échappaient créaient un curieux contraste avec la forêt monotone. Toujours un peu égaré dans ses réflexions, il traversa la rue animée sans trop faire attention. Peut-être retrouverait-il l'un de ses camarades et n'aurait pas ainsi à faire seul le chemin du retour. Les maisons en bois coloré donnaient une certaine chaleur au lieu, et une mélodie entraînante sortait d'un accordéon. Il observait ainsi le quartier quand il heurta soudainement quelqu'un. C'était une dame, fatiguée par les années, qui portait un cageot de divers fruits et légumes à l'apparence assez médiocre. Il s'excusa rapidement et s'apprêtait à repartir mais elle lui attrapa le bras, le regardant d'un air implorant.

**« Vous voudriez pas m'acheter un p'tit fruit par hasard ? Une vraie misère ces temps-ci...**

**\- Ben... »** Luffy ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, Nami n'aimait pas qu'il dépense de l'argent pour des broutilles, et une Nami en furie était à éviter à tout prix.

**« Juste un, je vous en prie ! Et je vous en offre un deuxième ! »** Supplia la vieille femme.

Cependant, ramener un peu de nourriture, ce n'était pas si grave. La vendeuse ne voulait pas se taire, racontant toutes ses misères, ses six gosses à nourrir... Un peu de rémunération la calmerait. Et puis, cela ferait sans doute plaisir à Sanji de voir les produits de la région.

**« En fait, je n'ai que ça comme argent »**, répondit-il, tendant ce qui lui restait. Elle ne devait pas avoir la même notion de richesse car elle s'empressa de récupérer ses sous et parti en laissant toute sa cagette. Ce n'était que deux Berries après tout. Ou deux millions, peut-être... C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une si bonne affaire ! Satisfait, il décida de revenir au Sunny, et après quelques temps d'égarement, il trouva le bon chemin.

Dans sa cuisine, Sanji s'occupait calmement à éplucher des légumes pour le repas du soir. Il espérait que tout le monde rentrerait à temps, surtout ces deux imbéciles de capitaine et de Marimo... Ils avaient la fâcheuse manie de se paumer sur des lignes droites, à un tel point que c'en était ridicule. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et l'un de ces soi-disant imbéciles entra en trombe. Le blond sursauta, surpris de le voir aussi tôt à bord.

**« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de défoncer les portes à chaque passage...**

**\- La ferme, je veux juste un peu de saké**, grommela le sabreur.

**\- Non mais c'est pas l'open bar ici ! T'as pas quelque chose de mieux à faire ?**

**\- Hnn... »** Grogna simplement Zoro avant de partir.

Décidément, il faisait des progrès. En avance, et même obéissant. Il restait encore la politesse à travailler. Légèrement troublé par cette interruption, il se remit méthodiquement à sa tâche. La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus à la volée.

**« Bon ça suffit, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?! »** s'exclama le cuisinier, exaspéré d'être dérangé dans son travail.

Mais à sa plus grande stupeur, ce fut cette fois-ci Luffy en face de lui, un cageot entre les pattes, l'air un peu pâle. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

**« Ah, Luffy... Désolé, je pensais que c'était l'autre idiot...**

**\- Pas de soucis ! Je t'ai ramené des fruits et légumes du pays »**, lança le brun, tout sourire.

Il lui tendit le tout et laissa l'expert juger de son affaire. Celui-ci grimaça en examinant les denrées.

**« Ah, désolé. Ils ne semblent pas très bons. Je ne sais pas de quand ils datent mais en consommer pourrait être nocif... Heureusement que tu me les as montré avant de les manger »**, déclara-t-il, cherchant à ne pas trop décevoir le jeune. Pour une fois qu'il ne faisait pas de dégâts...

**« Ah, pourtant celui que j'ai goûté n'était pas si mal...** Objecta Luffy.

**\- Attends, tu en as mangé un ?! Et merde**, s'écria le blond. **Ne bouge pas ! »**

Restant immobile, le capitaine regarda l'autre s'essouffler à chercher dans un de ses bouquins de cuisine une quelconque aide. Cela réconfortait le brun de le voir si inquiet pour lui. Pour une fois, il était le centre d'attention du blond, et pas pour des réprimandes. Il gardait ainsi un sourire tandis que son camarade était en train de paniquer. Finalement, le cuisinier saisit deux trois ingrédients, les mixa et lui donna le mélange. Selon une recette, ça éliminerait les risques d'intoxication. Il l'avala sans rechigner et attendit. Sanji sembla se détendre en le voyant reprendre des couleurs, et il tapota affectueusement la tête du brun.

**« Bon, pour la dernière fois, ne mange pas ce que tu ne connais pas**, lui dit-il avec sérieux. **Maintenant dehors. »**

Et ça recommençait, il prenait ses distances. Mais Luffy voulait rester avec lui, lui. Une fois la peur partie, le cuisinier était redevenu froid avec le capitaine, à son plus grand désarroi. Mais décidé à prolonger l'échange, ce dernier réfléchit rapidement, essayant de forcer sur son manque d'intelligence. Et puis il tomba à terre.

**« Oi »**, l'interpela Sanji.

Pas de réponse.

**« Oi Luffy ! »** intervint-il plus fort.

N'obtenant pas de réaction, il s'approcha du brun et le secoua, mais il restait inerte, les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond. Alors le blond fut pris de panique. Serait-ce son remède qui l'avait rendu dans un tel état ? Sa cuisine l'avait mis en péril ?! Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser partir tout seul ! Tout le monde sait qu'un Luffy tout seul équivaut à un danger puissance dix, pour lui ou pour les autres. S'il voulait être fort, il se devait d'être correct en sa compagnie et ne pas l'éviter comme un fuyard ! Mais s'il était trop tard ? S'il l'avait...

**« Bouh ! Shishishishi ! »**

Le présumé malade s'était rassis d'un mouvement rapide, amusé de sa farce. Le cuisinier faillit, une fois de plus, avoir une attaque. Il prit le jeune pirate par les épaules, à bout de nerfs.

**« Non mais ça va pas bien de me faire flipper comme ça, abruti ?!**

**\- Shishishi**, rigola le dit abruti. **T'aurais vu ta tête ! »**

Il avait eu une bonne idée cette fois-ci, le résultat avait été glorieux. Pendant quelques secondes, le brun avait pu voir le visage paniqué de Sanji, en proie au désespoir, et tout ça pour sa petite personne. Mais maintenant, c'était à un visage encore sous le choc et troublé qu'il faisait face. L'autre ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses émotions, et Luffy commençait à avoir un peu peur pour sa peau. Il allait l'envoyer valser d'un coup de pied à l'autre bout de la pièce, ou...

Il ne sut pourquoi, mais l'instant d'après, les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur les siennes.

* * *

Voilà ! Hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !

Et puis à je-ne-sais-pas-quand pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey !

De retour des vacances, la rentrée est entamée !

Bon, je ne sais pas encore pour le rythme, cela dépend du temps que j'ai le weekend.

Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et qui laissent une petite review ! Ça fait plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« **Bon, je me suis renseignée auprès de quelques habitants de l'île : il faut bien deux jours au Log Pose pour se réorienter**, déclara Nami, une fois que tout le monde était revenu à bord du Thousand Sunny. **Pour ma part, je n'ai pas vu de dangers potentiels. Restez sur vos gardes tout de même.**

**\- Deux jours,** s'étonna Usopp. **Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pendant ce temps là ? Mis à part un petit village, il n'y a rien de particulier sur cette île...**

**-Ils doivent bien avoir au moins une taverne, non ? »** Le sabreur avait rejoint la discussion. Il aimait avoir du temps libre pour une sieste, mais il se voyait mal dormir pendant quarante-huit heures. Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de trouver le seul lieu d'animation de l'île, ayant tourné un peu en rond avant d'avoir regagné miraculeusement le navire.

**"Il y en a pleins !** S'exclama Luffy, toujours en forme pour une sortie.

**\- Correction : il n'y a que ça de valable**, corrigea la navigatrice. **Le commerce n'est pas très brillant dans la région...**

**\- Pourtant, j'ai fait une bonne affaire tout à l'heure... »**

Et il raconta son excursion et sa transaction aux autres, ne remarquant pas le visage de la rousse tourner au rouge ainsi que ses poings tremblants, prête à exploser. S'en suivirent quelques cris et coups bien placés qui étouffaient de pauvres excuses mal formulées.

Le cuisinier, quant à lui, restait distant, attendant le moment où il pourrait rejoindre sa cuisine et s'y enfermer. Et quand il comprit que Nami en avait fini, il s'éclipsa.

* * *

Le verrou une fois tiré, Sanji s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser vers le sol. Sa main chercha dans une poche une boîte particulière.

Vide.

Il aurait à se passer de nicotine jusqu'à nouveau port.

Son cœur traçait à vive allure, il avait peur.

Il n'avait pas réussi à contenir ses sentiments, il n'avait pas réussi à être à la hauteur.

Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué, pourquoi n'en était-il pas capable ? Il avait cédé à ses pulsions et l'avait embrassé ! Merde, c'était son capitaine ! La vision de son corps inerte l'avait affolé, retourné. Il s'était senti si désespéré en ce court instant que la chute de la blague du brun l'avait tétanisé. Le soulagement qui s'en était suivi fut tel que le blond n'avait pu contrôler ses mouvements, portés par des émotions passant d'un extrême à un autre. Maintenant il n'osait croiser son regard, de peur d'y trouver du dégoût, du rejet. Il avait tout foutu en l'air par un simple geste. Encore heureux qu'à ce moment là, une voix l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. La belle rousse lui avait demandé un smoothie et le blond s'était alors empressé de sortir de la pièce et de la rejoindre, laissant en plan le brun. Qui sait jusqu'où il serait allé ?

Le cuisinier inspira doucement, cherchant à se calmer. Il entendit des rires au dehors, sûrement ceux de son capitaine.

_Ah, Luffy..._

Sa joie de vivre était une véritable lumière au sein de l'équipage. Il rayonnait, réchauffait les cœurs et embellissait le monde, et cela sans le moindre effort. L'attention de tous se portait sur ce curieux phénomène, comme s'il exerçait naturellement une attraction sur tous les êtres qui venaient à sa rencontre. Il avait cette capacité à dédramatiser les situations les plus critiques tout en les prenant au sérieux. Sérieux qui est d'ailleurs rarement remarquable mais non moins dangereux. Si le jeune pirate masquait sa puissance avec un comportement plutôt puéril et une certaine maladresse, sa force le faisait passer au travers de tous les obstacles. Aucun nom ne l'empêchait de faire de celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à ses nakamas son ennemi. Marine, Shichibukai, Dragons célestes, les titres ne lui importaient guère. Si cela empirait parfois les choses, le blond avait toujours eu toutefois une grande admiration pour son courage et sa volonté sans faille. Il était certes imprévisible, mais avec le soutien de son équipage, il arrivait toujours à retomber sur ses pattes.

Qu'un tel spécimen ait pu être intéressé par le cuisinier lui faisait se sentir spécial, unique. Il était doué en cuisine, Sanji le savait et était confiant sur ce point, mais de là à attirer l'attention du futur seigneur des pirates... Car oui, il y croyait dur comme fer, le brun en avait le pouvoir. C'était un rêve grandiose, un peu innocent, qui se rapprochait du sien, All Blue, ou la quête de quelque chose de potentiellement inexistant. Mais après tout, c'était le voyage les menant au but qui était le plus fascinant, et toutes ces aventures qu'ils avaient eues et qu'ils auraient encore valaient la peine de suivre cet étrange capitaine.

A présent détendu, Sanji se releva doucement. Il examina le pont du navire par la fenêtre et aperçut justement celui qui occupait ses pensées.

Ce dernier s'amusait avec le petit renne à faire des grimaces et des imitations. Après tout, ce n'était encore qu'un gamin dans sa tête, non ? Le brun n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt sexuel, que ce soit pour les femmes ou pour les hommes. L'exemple d'Hancock était suffisant. Il ne savait peut-être donc pas ce que signifiait un baiser comme celui qu'ils avaient eu, et le blond s'inquiétait pour rien dans ce cas. Il n'aurait alors qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, mais fuir Luffy ne ferait qu'éveiller les soupçons. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que ce dernier aille raconter l'histoire et poser des questions à d'autres membres de l'équipage. Il était déjà difficile pour le cuisinier de contenir ses sentiments, les dévoiler serait une catastrophe. Il craignait particulièrement l'archéologue qui avait un don pour lire les états d'âme des humains et ressentir les pensées dissimulées. Il était hanté à l'idée que celle-ci aurait pu les espionner tout à l'heure, mais lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, Sanji n'y avait décelé aucune malice.

_Tout va bien. Évite simplement que cela se reproduise._

Il décida de quitter son refuge pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Luffy était en pleine imitation du sniper de l'équipage, allongeant son nez élastique et faisant mine d'avoir une maladie imaginaire, quand il aperçut le blond sortir de sa cuisine. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il abandonna sa prestation, au déplaisir de Chopper.

**« Oi ! Sanji, tu veux participer ? »**

Il avait toujours la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le blond hocha négativement la tête mais descendit toutefois les rejoindre, il ne s'agissait pas de fuir. Il s'approcha donc de la rambarde et s'y adossa, observant les deux autres dans leur activité.

Le brun en fut un peu déçu, mais fit preuve de patience. Il attendit que le docteur les quitte pour se diriger vers Sanji, se plantant en face de lui. Les autres étant partis une nouvelle fois sur l'île, mis à part Chopper, les deux étaient seuls.

Il se souvenait de sa main sur sa joue.

Jugeant leur proximité inconfortable, le cuisinier se déplaça légèrement et s'écarta de son capitaine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il retombe dans le piège maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Il se demandait bien ce que l'autre allait lui demander. Des excuses ? Des explications ? Des menaces ? A moins qu'il voulait simplement demander l'heure du dîner...

Luffy ne remarqua pas son déplacement. Maintenant qu'il était pratiquement sûr que son attirance pour le blond était réciproque, il était décidé à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Il n'avait cependant aucune idée de quoi faire, novice comme il était.

Sa main agrippée à ses cheveux occupait toujours ses pensées.

Le jeune pirate le fixait d'un regard passionné, comme s'il y avait un véritable débat à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ses yeux semblaient scruter à toute vitesse des milliers de pages d'un livre qu'on défilerait. Des milliers de possibilités... Sanji détourna le regard, celui de l'autre étant trop pesant.

Ils avaient tout deux entrouvert la bouche et l'un avait pris rapidement le dessus sur l'autre.

Il tentait de se rappeler de toutes les petites attentions d'Hancock à son égard. Les sentiments de la princesse étaient plus qu'évidents, même aux yeux d'un esprit innocent comme le sien. Elle lui avait cuisiné avec amour de nombreux plats, mais il n'avait aucune compétence dans ce domaine. Sanji lui avait formellement interdit de toucher à sa cuisine de toute façon, dangereux comme il était. Au-delà de ça, il n'y avait qu'une chose...

**« Sanji...**

**-Hn ?**

**\- Veux-tu m'épouser ? »**

Le pauvre cuisinier manqua de s'étouffer, fixant son interlocuteur de ses yeux ronds.

**« Ça va pas bien de me demander une chose pareille ?! »** S'exclama-t-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui demander ça ?! Il n'avait rien contre l'idée de s'engager dans un futur plus paisible, mais là, tout de suite, c'était inenvisageable ! Encore, s'ils formaient un couple, ils pourraient se projeter une union ou quelque chose dans le même genre, mais il était évident que son capitaine ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Et pourtant, il avait fait sa proposition avec sérieux, les joues légèrement rouges. Il avait dû sûrement mal comprendre la signification de cette demande, il l'espérait. L'idée que ses sentiments soient peut-être partagés le fit rougir. Mais bon, les chances restaient bien minces.

Il se rappelait de sa main qui avait glissé dans son dos et l'avait rapproché de lui.

Luffy fut un tant soit peu blessé par la réaction brutale du blond. C'était pourtant une preuve d'amour, non ? Pourquoi le rejeter automatiquement sans même y réfléchir ? Il avait dû se faire des illusions. Mais pourquoi l'avoir embrassé alors ? Un baiser ne signifiait pas rien tout de même. C'était peut-être l'unique façon de se faire comprendre...

Alors que Sanji voyait le brun s'approcher dangereusement de lui, il entendit des voix. Son cerveau fit rapidement le lien et il s'éloigna de l'autre par automatisme.

Les autres étaient de retour.

* * *

Une fois le dîner préparé, le cuisinier prévint ses compagnons qu'il allait faire un tour au village : il avait besoin de repenser au comportement étrange de Luffy, seul.

Il avait fini par gagner les habitations et s'était trouvé un bar assez peu fréquenté pour être tranquille. Il commanda une boisson et s'installa à une table, à l'écart.

Bon, à propos de...

**« Monkey D. Luffy ! »**

Le blond sursauta, inspectant rapidement la salle du regard.

Pas de trace du jeune capitaine.

La voix qui s'était élevée appartenait à un homme, sûrement un pirate, dégageant une aura de danger. Il avait deux lames à sa ceinture et siégeait à une table, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était entouré de deux autres individus l'écoutant avec intérêt.

Sanji se tapit dans son coin et tendit l'oreille.

**« Marre de cette médiocrité, de cette misère ! Nous avons besoin d'or et ça tombe bien, ils en ont ! Il paraît que leur navire en est rempli ! Et une fois que nous les auront réduit à néant, à nous la gloire et la richesse !**

**\- Mais, capitaine,** objecta l'un de ses compagnons. **Ils sont beaucoup trop puissants. J'ai entendu tellement de choses sur Mugiwara...**

**\- Je le sais bien, je ne suis pas suicidaire. En fait, mon plan est déjà en marche, et c'est pourquoi je vous ai réuni. »**

Le pirate aux cheveux de jais marqua une pause avant de reprendre, tout en baissant le ton et en sortant de sa veste un tissu. Il le déplia doucement, dévoilant une poudre grisâtre.

**« Vous savez ce que c'est ? »** Demanda-t-il.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il poursuivit : **«C'est de la poudre de granit marin. Introduit en faible quantité dans un aliment, elle peut rendre impuissant un utilisateur de fruit du démon pendant huit heures, le temps que le système l'élimine du corps...**

**-Mais, dans ce cas...**

**-Attends. Cette substance ne prend effet qu'au bout de six heures, avantageant ainsi notre plan. Une fois insérée dans des fruits et légumes, j'ai misé sur le fait qu'un membre de leur équipage parvienne jusqu'au village. Par chance, nous avons eu directement affaire au capitaine. Un peu de comédie de la part de Melinda et le tour était joué ! L'imbécile nous a même refilé une sacrée somme !**

**\- Comment s'assurer que l'individu en question ait goûté l'un des aliments ?**

**\- Le naïf n'a pas attendu d'être sorti du village pour en avaler un entier... »**

Le capitaine inspecta l'heure sur son gousset.

**« Cela fait déjà quatre heures. Dans deux heures, il dormira à poings fermés et sera pris au dépourvu à son réveil.**

**\- Et les autres ? Ils sont presque aussi terrifiants que lui...**

**« Quasi tous se sont retrouvés dans cette taverne, un peu plus tôt. Je leur ai rajouté un petit supplément dans leur boisson, hehehe... »**

Les trois pirates trinquèrent, certains de leur coup.

Il fallait qu'il parte sur le champ. Il devait prévenir l'équipage au plus vite et essayer de voir avec Chopper ce qu'ils devaient faire pour les soigner. Sept personnes inaptes à se battre étaient un véritable inconvénient, même contre des brigands de bas niveau. Ils pouvaient très bien se faire prendre en otage et clore ainsi rapidement le combat...

**« Hey, toi ! Le blond là bas ! »**

Et merde, repéré.

**« Tu ne serais pas par hasard leur enfoiré de cuistot ? Quelle bonne surprise, hehehe... »**

La bande ricana.

**« Si on s'occupe de toi ici, ce sera d'autant plus facile ! »**

Le blond réfléchit à toute allure.

S'il tentait de revenir au bateau, il ne ferait que les amener et mettre en danger les autres. Si Luffy avait encore ses capacités, il n'était pas sûr pour les autres, et il était hors de question de prendre un tel risque...

Il devrait agir seul.

Le premier coup vint rapidement, suivi d'un deuxième. Il avait à se frotter aux deux subordonnés avant de pouvoir atteindre leur chef. Ils se révélèrent plutôt bons, l'un maniant une hache colossale et l'autre armé de deux flingues. Leur coordination était assez impressionnante pour de simples pirates, et c'est parfois de justesse que le blond évitait les attaques. Mais ce dernier finit par prendre le dessus et les envoya valser à l'autre bout du bar. Il leva le regard vers leur capitaine.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas trop touché par l'inefficacité de ses sous-fifres. Il sortit de leur fourreau ses deux sabres et l'affronta, un sourire cruel sur son visage.

Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir.

Ses mouvements étaient bien plus rapides et puissants que ceux des deux précédents. Il enchaînait les attaques avec brio, détruisant au passage l'établissement. Mais Sanji avait l'habitude des lames, elles ne l'effrayaient pas. Au fil du duel, il reprenait peu à peu confiance en ses capacités, tandis que son adversaire commençait à faiblir.

**« Pan ! »**

Le blond reçut une balle dans la jambe.

Momentanément déséquilibré et surpris, le cuisinier eut peine à esquiver les coups acharnés du capitaine de la bande. Mince ! Il aurait du penser à décharger les guns de l'autre ! Heureusement, il entendit le bruit typique d'un chargeur vide, cela avait été sa dernière balle.

Il se redressa et s'occupa une bonne fois pour toute du tireur, envoyant au loin ses armes favorites.

Mais alors qu'il gardait un œil sur son principal adversaire, il sentit une lame lui taillader le dos. La douleur fut telle qu'il tomba au sol, se retenant de crier. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, la blessure était profonde. Sa chemise était déjà imprégnée de son sang, et l'autre lui marcha sur les mains.

**« Écoute, tu vas gentiment crever ici, et nous on va s'occuper de ton petit capitaine de merde. »**

Une douleur lui transperça la poitrine. Non, il n'était pas faible. Il n'allait pas perdre face à ces sales brigands, il allait protéger tant bien que mal ses nakamas. Le cuistot foudroya du regard son ennemi, lui faisant comprendre que le combat n'était pas fini.

**« Je vais bien m'amuser avec ce gamin, hehehe. D'abord, ce sera ses amis. Puis, en dernier, je m'offrirai sa tête... »**

Sanji serra les poings, traversé par un accès de colère. Il ne toucherait pas à Luffy, ni à aucun de ses compagnons. Ignorant la douleur, il se releva aussi vite que possible, assenant un kick en plein ventre au capitaine. Il se retourna ensuite pour se débarrasser de celui armé de la hache, la brisant au passage. Il se concentra sur le brun et n'attendit pas qu'il se relève pour le ruer de coups. Il tenta vainement de répliquer, mais le cuistot avait le dessus. Ce dernier s'assura de mettre hors de portée les deux épées avant de quitter les lieux.

L'entaille saignait abondamment mais il n'avait rien sur lui pour y faire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose à faire était de rentrer aussi vite que possible au navire et d'aller voir Chopper.

* * *

Un peu frustrant ce chapitre, non ? :P

Enfin, à la prochaine ! Avec un peu de chance, la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Je m'excuse pour la pause que j'ai pris sans prévenir. J'ai essayé de trouver le temps d'écrire, mais bon, j'ai une vie assez chargée et c'est un peu dur de tout gérer.

Là, j'ai deux semaines de vacances, donc j'ai pu travailler sur ce chapitre. Il y en aura peut être un la semaine prochaine, mais dans le cas contraire, il faudra attendre jusqu'aux prochaines vacances :/

En tout cas, merci encore pour vos commentaires et pour suivre cette fanfiction ! Je n'ai pas prévu d'en faire une grande histoire, elle touche bientôt à sa fin. Je pense plus me concentrer sur des OS par la suite pour éviter des délais ingérables :)

Pour les plus sensibles, ce chapitre contient un lemon, mais c'est assez soft. Enfin disons qu'il n'y a pas de détails extrêmement crus. Première fois que j'en écris un, haha !

Allez bonne lecture, je ne vous embête pas plus !

* * *

Le lendemain fut tout aussi beau. Le calme des lieux n'avait pas pu servir de réveil à l'équipage encore endormi. Seul Sanji était debout, en pleine préparation du petit déjeuner. L'odeur de la brioche et de a confiture ne tardât pas à attirer des gourmands. Nami, Robin, Luffy et Chopper entrèrent dans la salle à manger et s'installèrent à table.

Le cuisinier croisa le regard mesuré du petit renne.

Ce dernier avait promis de rester discret quant à la condition physique de son camarade. Il lui avait fait une de ces peurs en débarquant, seul le soir, titubant et sanguinolent, alors que leurs amis étaient tous assoupis, pris d'une torpeur inexplicable. Le blond avait réussi, non sans mal, à récapituler brièvement la situation. Par chance, le docteur n'avait pas pris de boisson dans le bar en question et avait ainsi évité le même sort que l'équipage. Il put ainsi soigner la blessure du blond et bander ses plaies.

Dans un bâillement à peine retenu, Luffy salua tout le monde et se jeta sur la confiture de framboise.

**« Je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer hier soir**, remarqua Robin à l'attention du cuistot. **Un rendez-vous ? »**

Alors que la brune esquissait un sourire face à l'embarras évident du blond, leur capitaine fut piqué par sa demande. Une grimace déforma son visage devenu rouge, et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur lui.

Sanji peina à s'expliquer sans se trahir, souhaitant à tout prix d'éviter ce sujet.

**« J'avais... J'avais simplement envie de sortir prendre l'air. Histoire de... de décompresser... »**

Il fouilla machinalement dans ses poches, à la recherche d'un quelconque alibi.

Bingo.

**« J'étais à court de clopes**, expliqua-t-il en sortant le paquet vide. **Dans ces moments-là, il vaut mieux que j'évite les gens. »**

Il reprit doucement le contrôle sur sa voix et se relaxa face à l'absence de question.

**« Mais bon, il n'ya pas grand-chose dans ce coin paumé. Et puis je suis tombé sur un bar assez... sympathique. »**

Alors que le jeune capitaine semblait pris dans un dilemme fort éprouvant, Nami claqua des mains, coupant court à la discussion.

**« Sanji-kun, j'aimerais bien des crêpes à la fraise ce matin !**

**\- Tout de suite, Nami-swan ! »** Répondit-il aussitôt avant de se diriger doucement vers le réfrigérateur.

Mais son allure irrégulière n'échappa pas à l'archéologue, qui s'empressa d'en faire la remarque. S'en suivit le long récit de la mésaventure de la veille.

**« Et vous comptiez nous le cacher combien de temps qu'on avait été drogués ?!»** S'écria la rousse, prise d'une colère noire. Si l'un avait été épargné en vue de sa condition physique critique, le renne n'avait pas eu cette chance et portait deux belles bosses sur son crâne.

**« Ecoutez**, intervint Sanji. **Je voulais simplement nous épargner des histoires inutiles. Tout est résolu, tout le monde est sain et sauf...**

**\- Non mais t'as vu ton état ?! Et toi aussi**, s'exclama-t-elle, se tournant vers Luffy. **Quelle idée de manger un aliment sans même savoir ce que c'est ! Quand je pense que tu as donné 5 millions de Berries à cette vieille voleuse ! »**

Mais le brun semblait ailleurs, totalement détaché à la situation. Une animosité perturbante se lisait dans ses yeux sombres. Il se leva lentement et s'approcha du blond.

**« Je peux te parler ?** demanda-t-il à voix basse.

**-Ecoute, Luffy...** bégaya Sanji. **Pas maintenant, je dois... Je dois m'occuper du petit déj' et tout...**

**-C'est important. »**

Le brun le fixait toujours avec la même intensité. Il devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour être à ce point sérieux. Son ventre se noua, et il fut soudainement mal à l'aise. Il s'éloigna de lui et retourna servir le repas au reste de l'équipage qui les avait rejoints. C'était un peu lâche, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion maintenant. Même jamais si possible. Le cuisinier ne comprenait plus rien au comportement de son capitaine.

Tout avait été plus simple avant...

* * *

Le Log Pose enfin rechargé, le navire leva l'ancre et repartit sur les flots mouvementés du Nouveau Monde.

Luffy fit tout son possible pour prendre à part le blond et discuter sérieusement.

Il se levait aux aurores pour être le premier à la cuisine, il restait le plus longtemps possible dans celle-ci. Il proposait de faire la vaisselle. Il lui arrivait malencontreusement de tomber par-dessus bord, ou de faire une soi-disant intoxication alimentaire. La nuit, il lui arrivait d'errer sur le pont.

De son côté, Sanji l'évitait à tout prix, craignant son ressentiment et son regard accusateur.

Il préparait l'ensemble des repas à la vitesse de la lumière et évitait soigneusement sa cuisine bien-aimée. Il avait trouvé comme nouveau refuge la salle de bain : il pouvait s'y enfermer pendant une bonne heure sans que quelqu'un le remarque. Il passait la majeure partie de sa journée aux côtés de Franky, l'aidant dans ses réparations et ajustements. Enfin, il avait du faire une croix sur ses bouffées d'air nocturnes.

* * *

Plus de clopes, plus la possibilité d'être au calme dans sa cuisine, plus la possibilité de prendre l'air quand il veut...

Il était 4 heures du matin et le blond commençait à saturer.

C'était pourtant stupide : quelques mots et le coup serait passé. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire ? Luffy n'oserait jamais le frapper ni le virer de l'équipage. Il lui passerait simplement un savon sur le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenu à propos de la bagarre.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait si peur bon sang ?!

Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit une bière.

L'instant d'après, il fut plaqué contre le carrelage glacial.

**« What the... »**

Sa voix se coupa et son cœur s'emballa. Il faisait noir et la douleur le paralysait, sa blessure dorsale n'étant pas encore tout à fait guérie.

Deux prunelles luisaient dans le noir.

**« On va pouvoir causer maintenant ? »**

Et merde.

* * *

Sanji reprit son souffle une fois que Luffy alluma une bougie et le libéra de son emprise. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur, attendant une réponse avec détermination.

**« Je... Je n'essayais pas de...**

**\- Pas la peine de nier, je le sais bien que tu m'évites**, soupira le brun. **J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi. »**

Il y avait un brin de tristesse dans son ton nerveux, comme si lui aussi ne comprenait rien à la situation. Mentir ne servirait rien, le jeune ne cherchait que des réponses.

**« Ce jour là... Où tu m'as dit que tu devais me parler... »**

Le blond cherchait ses mots, lui-même assez confus sur la situation.

**« ... J'ai flippé. »**

Devant le regard surpris de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit :

**« Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, mais quand j'ai senti ta colère envers moi, j'ai eu peur... Peur de perdre quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi...**

**\- Nan mais attends, ça se comprend si je suis énervé ! T'es encore parti retrouver une femme dans un bar... »**

Sanji en recracha sa bière.

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises ?! J'ai pourtant été clair : j'étais seul ce soir-là.**

**\- Et pourquoi t'es sorti alors ? Juste pour des cigarettes ?!**

**\- J'avais besoin de distance, ok ?»**

Cette réponse ne semblait pas satisfaire le plus jeune.

**« Distance par rapport à quoi ? »**

Si la discussion continuait comme cela, il finirait par se trahir.

**« Mince, ça me regarde ! Et puis, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je fréquente des femmes ?! »**

Pour la seconde fois cette nuit, la tête du blond heurta le sol, son corps maintenu au sol. Il leva le regard et croisa les yeux enflammés du brun. Ses poings se serrèrent contre sa veste, pressant avec force ses épaules.

**« Oi, Luffy...**

**\- Comment tu peux me demander ça ?! »**

Ok, il était officiellement paumé.

**« T'as bien vu toutes ces marques d'affection que je t'ai faites ! T'as bien vu tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour être près de toi, pour te parler ! Tu m'embrasses et après tu m'évites sans cesse et continue à flirter avec des nanas ! Ça t'amuses ou quoi ?!**

**\- Luffy**, l'interrompit calmement le cuisinier. **Mais qu'est ce que... Enfin, qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?**

**\- Je te dis que je t'aime, Sanji ! »**

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé...

**« Vraiment ? Je veux dire... Pas simplement de l'amitié, mais... Plus ? »**

Il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs. C'était Luffy dont on parlait après tout...

Le brun hocha la tête, gardant une expression déterminée sur son visage. C'était si difficile à comprendre ? Il avait pourtant été explicite...

Une main agrippa ses cheveux noirs et attira sa tête vers le sol. Un léger baiser se posa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il sente la pression se desserrer sur sa tête. Luffy observa avec des yeux ronds le sourire sincère du blond qu'il maintenait encore au sol. Une légère rougeur monta à ses joues comme à les siennes.

**« Sanji ? »** Demanda-t-il, toute tension retombée. Le cuisinier ne fuyait plus son regard à présent.

**« Je... J'avais peur que tu... Que tu m'évites, que tu me rejettes, si je t'avouais que... »**

Il inspira.

**« ... que je t'aime. »**

Un grand sourire se fendit sur le visage du plus jeune au fur et à mesure qu'il enregistrait ses paroles. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et dans un élan de joie, il laissa échapper une exclamation de joie.

**« Baka ! On va nous entendre !»** S'écria à mi-voix Sanji, couvrant avec sa main la bouche de l'imbécile. Mais ce dernier voulant se libérer, il bouscula la bougie sur le carrelage, tandis que l'autre le fixait d'un regard désabusé. Une fois sa bouche délivrée, le brun plongea sur celle de son captif.

Cette fois, il fit durer le baiser.

Enfin, plus de malentendus ni de fuite. Juste eux dans le calme de la nuit.

Dans un élan d'affection, le plus jeune se blottit contre l'autre et le serra fort dans ses bras. Le blond sourit, lui caressant affectueusement la tête.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas partir »**, dit-il en riant doucement.

Cela eût pour effet que Luffy resserra son emprise sur son amant et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de témoigner toute son affection, tout cet amour qu'il portait en lui et qu'il avait contenu pendant des années. Avide de contact, il traça un chemin de la bouche du blond à son cou, le dévorant de baisers. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir.

Il revint toutefois à ses esprits lorsque sa chemise fut entrouverte et que des doigts effleurèrent son torse. Il regarda avec stupeur son capitaine, mais à sa surprise, celui-ci semblait plus curieux qu'entreprenant. Le brun découvrait son corps, ses reliefs en dessinant les contours de sa modeste musculature. Ce léger contact, par sa froideur, fit frissonner Sanji. D'autant plus que les mains menaient leur exploration de plus en plus vers le bas...

Malgré le tissu, l'appui mesuré sur son entrejambe le fit réagir, attirant ainsi l'attention de Luffy. Ce dernier n'avait jamais porté une grande attention aux réactions de son partenaire, mais les doux sons qui s'échappaient de sa bouche éveillaient en lui une envie indéfinissable qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée. Alors son simple toucher se mua en caresse et la fabrique fut bientôt de trop.

Sanji n'était pas sûr s'il était correct de le faire maintenant et en ces lieux, mais le contact était si plaisant qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Il n'avait plus envie d'attendre. Le cuisinier ramena le visage de son amant près du sien et scella une fois de plus leurs lèvres. Son capitaine, avec cette même soif de contact, chercha à créer une friction entre leurs bassins, et ils ne purent bientôt plus retenir leurs soupirs.

**« Att...Attends, Luffy... »**

Celui-ci avait descendu ses caresses jusqu'à son fessier. Le jeunot ne connaissait probablement pas la notion de préparation. Le blond n'avait jamais fait l'expérience avec un homme, mais il en savait les bases et préférait prendre le rôle le moins agréable pour leur première fois. Il s'empressa alors de s'accoutumer à ses doigts, aussi impatient que son compagnon. Il en profita notamment pour s'occuper du membre tendu de ce dernier, exerçant ainsi de longs va-et-vient. Enfin, il le fit basculer sur le dos et, après s'être bien positionné, s'empala lentement sur sa longueur.

La douleur ne s'atténua pas au fur et à mesure que les coups accéléraient et gagnaient en intensité, mais le plaisir revint rapidement en puissance après que le brun se soit replacé dans sa position de dominateur et que ses va-et-vients atteignirent un point sensible de sa victime. Il semblait totalement focalisé sur ses mouvements alors que l'autre contenait avec peine ses gémissements.

Cependant, le blond ne put se retenir au moment de la délivrance et laissa échapper un râle de plaisir, en chœur avec son amant. Ce dernier était en sueur. Il se retira doucement et retourna se blottir dans les bras du cuisinier. Dans un ultime baiser sur la joue, il s'endormit, éreinté.

Sanji le regardait, impuissant, et soupira.

_Je fais quoi maintenant ? On ne va pas rester là, si on nous surprend..._

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'essaye de vous poster le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Yo tout le monde ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette absence de nouvelle ou de quoi que ce soit.

Pour être honnête j'ai eu un grand manque de motivation concernant l'écriture, au profit d'autres activités comme le dessin, et je n'ai pas du tout avancé dans mes histoires.

J'ai eu un peu de mal avec cette fanfiction. Avec un peu de recul, le scénario n'est pas franchement poussé et je me suis mise la barre trop haut avec ma traduction et mon autre fic. Mais bon, on apprend de ses erreurs ^^

AVANT DE LIRE, j'aimerais signaler qu'il peut y avoir un peu de vulgarité dans ce chapitre, et que si c'est le cas, c'est pour correspondre à l'image que j'ai du personnage.

Aussi, c'est assez court. Il s'agit d'une conclusion et je ne voulais pas me perdre dans des détails inutiles sachant que l'intrigue est clôturée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**« Bon, alors. On reprend. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ?**

**\- De rester discret à propos de toi et moi...**

**\- Et pourquoi ?**

**\- Euh... Ben en fait, je n'ai toujours pas compris »**, répondit Luffy, avec son air paumé de d'habitude.

Le blond soupira et le regarda d'un air désemparé.

**« Écoute, laisse tomber. Juste, pas un mot aux autres sur nous, d'accord ?**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Sinon pas de viande"**, le coupa-t-il fermement.

Cela eût le mérite de clore la discussion.

* * *

**« Tu t'es fait piqué par une sale bête dis donc »**, remarqua la navigatrice, fixant le cou du cuistot.

Celui-ci rougit et rajusta son col, mais la marque restait bien visible.

**« Hum, oui... Je ne sais pas trop quelle sorte de saloperie m'a fait ça »**, lui confirma Sanji, retrouvant peu à peu son calme.

Il était encore tôt mais l'équipage était presque à son complet en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Les ennuis étaient loin et l'aube annonçait déjà une nouvelle aventure. Le blond s'empressa de faire le service et de changer de sujet : **« Que souhaites-tu manger Nami-swan ?**

**\- Cela ressemble plus à un suçon.**

La belle brune esquissa un sourire, sans même daigner lever les yeux de son ouvrage. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas enterrer cette discussion, de plus que le teint écarlate du jeune cuistot confirma ses pensées. L'idée que le blond ait eu une relation avec une femme inconnue piqua au vif Nami. Celle-ci était en réalité très protectrice envers lui. Sa façon inoffensive de le malmener n'était qu'une preuve de sa possessivité. C'était leur nakama et elle ne laisserait personne jouer avec ses sentiments et ses faiblesses. Un frère et une sœur en quelque sorte.

Elle fronça adorablement les sourcils avant de donner au centre de ses intérêts un regard inquisiteur. Elle opta pour sa voix la plus mielleuse avant de lui demander :

**« Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose, Sanji-kun ? »**

Le pauvre était pris au piège. Il tenta une réponse mais la confusion prit le dessus sur ses mots.

**« Euh...Je...**

**\- Attends. T'es en train de nous dire qu'une femme a finalement eu pitié de tes minables tentations de drague ? Ha, c'est une blague**, s'esclaffa le bretteur.

**\- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes tentations de drague ? Qu'elles t'emmerdent ! »**

Mais il est vrai que la majorité de l'équipage était réellement surprise. Leur Sanji national qui n'arrivait qu'à faire fuir les ladies devant son romantisme excessif ? Avec une femme ?! Et pas pour prendre le thé, ça ils l'avaient tous compris...

**« Aww ! T'as finalement dégotté une femme en ville ! Ça c'est coool ! »**

**« Comment étaient ses sous-vêtements ? »**

**« Sanjiii ! Tu t'es protégé au moins !? »**

Et merde.

* * *

En marge de cette agitation, le capitaine des Mugiwara festoyait dans le plus grand trouble qu'il avait jamais connu.

La viande ? Ou, la vérité ?

Il brandit son poing sur la table.

**« OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »**

Finalement, les deux étaient compatibles.

Sanji dût sentir le danger, c'est pourquoi il lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus. D'habitude, il faisait aveuglement confiance à l'estomac sur patte qu'était son amant, mais ici, la situation était particulière. Surtout que tous fixaient dès à présent avec curiosité leur capitaine.

**« JE suis le capitaine, et les membres de l'équipage sont MES nakama**, commença-t-il.

**\- Oi, Luffy**, intervint le cuistot, une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix. C'est qu'il allait tout faire foirer cet idiot !

Le brun poursuivit, nullement affecté :

**« Sanji appartient à son équipage et personne d'autre.**

**\- On comprend bien Luffy**, objecta Nami. **Mais cette marque ne vient pas de nulle-part...**

**\- Sanji ne sera jamais à une femme. Il est avec nous.»**

_Il est à moi._

L'attention revint soudainement sur le sujet principal de ce débat. Le blond n'avait pas osé dire un mot. A vrai dire, il était maintenant dans une position inconfortable. Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette discussion sans finir par y passer. En réalité, ils étaient dans une position inconfortable. Il avait certes une réputation de faire-valoir pour femmes, mais Luffy avait lui la tâche de capitaine. Un capitaine ne devrait-il pas éviter des liaisons pouvant le détourner de son but ? Prendrait-on cela comme une forme de favoritisme au sein d'un équipage jusqu'alors soudé et égalitaire ? Au final, c'était bien Luffy qui prendraient le plus de risque à dévoiler leur relation, et pourtant, ce dernier était près à le faire.

Non.

**« Sanji ? »**

C'était à lui de prendre l'initiative.

**« Pour être honnête avec chacun d'entre vous... »**

C'était fini de sa peur maladive.

**« ... je suis bel et bien lié à quelqu'un. »**

Maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer.

**« Cette personne n'est absolument pas étrangère à l'équipage puisqu'il s'agit de Luffy. »**

Silence dans l'assemblée.

_Aha, c'est ton moment de gloire..._

Il chercha frénétiquement du regard son capitaine, souhaitant un soutien immédiat. Lorsqu'il trouva les prunelles chocolat qui le dévisageaient avec reconnaissance, Sanji se détendit légèrement.

Toujours était-il que personne n'avait soufflé mot depuis.

Chacun ne savait s'ils faisaient face à une blague un peu maladroite ou non. Usopp fut le premier à éclater de rire, le surréalisme de la situation étant trop puissant. Il fut bientôt joint par le reste du groupe, et au milieu des rires, le tireur d'élite formula la question de tous :

**« Nan mais sinon, sérieusement, qui est la jolie fille qui t'a tenu compagnie ? »**

Mais cette fois, le brun fronça les sourcils. La colère contre l'incompréhension de son équipage finissait par surgir. Il attrapa par la taille son blond et lança fermement :

**« Tu veux voir quelque chose de sérieux ?! »**

Et il embrassa passionnément son amant devant les regards effarés de leurs compagnons.

* * *

**« La cuisine est vraiment de qualité.**

**\- Merci. »**

Le jeune capitaine fulminait.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que ce Traw-truc avec son chapeau ridicule conversait avec SON blond. Après avoir longuement évoqué North Blue, les deux s'étaient trouvé une affinité, au grand désarroi de Luffy, qui boudait à l'écart. Il lui semblait à chaque instant que le regard du chirurgien s'attardait un peu trop sur son cuistot, et le brin de malice dans son regard ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Une alliance, ça ne veut pas dire tout partager non plus !

Trafalgar Law finit par sortir de la cuisine et ne rata pas l'occasion de faire un clin d'œil à Sanji, ce qui eût pour unique effet d'apporter un pirate fumant de rage à ses pieds.

Devant le comique de la situation, le cuistot rit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait son capitaine.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ou même votre simple présence !

Je dois avouer qu'au fil du temps, j'ai développé une grande affection pour Nami, et je pense que ça se sent légèrement dans ce chapitre... ^-^

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite du bonheur et de bonnes lectures à tous !

(Je dois avouer qu'écrire un lemon a été une des choses les plus difficiles pour moi. Je pense rester très suggestive la prochaine fois, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'écriture des détails...)


End file.
